


Unsubtle

by damnedifyoudo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie is a thirsty ass bitch, Hen and Chim cannot help but tease Eddie for being thirsty, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Teasing, bobby knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Eddie did not hide checking out Buck's ass in 3x04.Hen and Chim absolutely noticed and you bet they will be teasing him for it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 441





	Unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what this is, I started this after 3x04 and only just now finished it. 
> 
> I just needed to write Eddie's inner monologue when he was staring at Buck's ass.
> 
> inspired by a conversation in the discord.

Chimney was still in the process of getting dressed as he and Eddie walked out to the main truck bay for their morning briefing. As they walked into the main area, they met up with Hen, who pointed out the familiar face that was walking in.

Chimney smiled when he spotted Buck, looking happy and healthy for the first time in months. That kid really needed a break and maybe this was finally it. As Buck approached them, Bobby came out and spoke to him, causing Buck to turn away from them and towards Bobby.

Chimney started to tuck in his shirt and – whoa, hey, was Eddie checking out Buck’s ass?

He _definitely_ was and being really obvious about it. Damn.

Chimney chuckled. There’s no way Hen didn’t see that. He shot a quick glance at her and based on the look on her face, she saw it.

They were absolutely discussing this later.

~~**~~

_Holy shit _Buck looked good.

Well, he always looked good, but for some reason today in particular he just looked…incredibly hot. Eddie was trying not to make his leering obvious, but it was difficult when Buck looked like _that. _

Ever since Eddie had seen Buck in that Fire Marshal’s uniform, it had been really hard to keep the lusting for his best friend under control. It had been bad since Eddie realized he was in love with Buck after the tsunami, but that uniform just brought it up to a whole other level. The way the short sleeves showed off Buck’s biceps and was tight enough to accentuate his shoulders, his waist, his chest…

It took everything in Eddie’s willpower to keep his hands off him in that moment and it’s taking a lot now. _God, _his ass looked _so good _in those pants. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he stared. What he wouldn’t do to get his hands on that ass. To bend Buck over his bed and fuck him senseless…

_Shit, _did Chimney just laugh? Chimney had caught him staring. He was going to get ribbed for this later, no doubt in his mind.

For now though, Buck is there and maybe he wants a chance to look at him some more. And talk to him of course.

~~**~~

“You unsubtle thirsty ass bitch.”

Eddie’s head snaps up at the sound of Chimney’s voice and he immediately turns red. There really is no point in trying to deny it. Especially when Hen is there too. There is absolutely no hiding anything from her in this firehouse. Before he could even say anything, she also spoke up.

“So did you get your eyeful of Buck’s ass when he stopped by?” she asked, smirking.

There may not be a point in denying it, but damn if Eddie wasn’t going to try anyway. “Uh, no,” he stammered, pointedly avoiding Chim and Hen’s gazes.

Hen laughed out loud. “Your eyes were _fixated _on his ass!”

“No they weren’t!” Eddie denies in a high-pitched voice.

Chimney snorts. “Uh yeah they were.”

“Dude, just woman up and tell him you’d like to get a handful of his ass,” Hen says, cocking her eyebrow at him.

Eddie sputters and stands up quickly, eyes wide as he finally looks over at Hen and Chimney. “Suddenly, I have to go,” he finally spits out before turning and beginning to walk out of the kitchen area.

Hen yells after him. “Oooooh I’m Eddie and I won’t admit that I wanna grab Buck’s butt!” she says mockingly.

“I just look and then pretend that I didn’t see _anything_!” Chim continues.

Eddie stops and turns back around. He knows he’s still red, but he can’t bring himself to care at this point. He just has to put an end to this before Bobby hears.

“ENOUGH,” he shouts before moving again. Of course, his friends still aren’t done.

“Oooh and when my friends tell me to own up to my feelings already, I _deflect_ like a _coward_,” Hen shouts.

“Oh and I’m so oblivious that I can’t even tell that Buck _obviously_ like me back!” Chim tacks on.

Eddie stops again at that but doesn’t turn around. He hears Hen and Chimney snicker. Could they be right? Buck feels the same way?

“You know we’re right,” Chimney says without shouting.

Eddie turns around to glare at them before walking out, but he doesn’t get far before running straight into Bobby.

Eddie looks at his Captain with wide eyes, realizing he probably heard at least some of Hen and Chimney’s teasing, but essentially sprints away before the older man can say anything.

Bobby chuckles as he approaches Hen and Chimney. “You don’t think that was a little harsh?”

“No,” Hen states plainly.

“Dude needs to get his act together,” Chimney agrees.

Bobby nods. “They both do.”

Hen mumbles “fucking clowns” under her breath as she walks away, causing Bobby and Chimney to laugh.

Yeah those men were clowns alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ken and Em for supplying most of the dialogue used in this fic!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
